Existing drawers, particularly those used in tool cabinets, commonly employ latching mechanisms. Although some latching mechanisms are designed to protect against theft, most are designed simply to prevent inadvertent opening of the drawers, especially while relocating the cabinet. Typical latching mechanisms include small components unsuitable for use with gloved hands, require the use of two hands, or are overly complicated and prone to breakage.
What is needed, therefore, is a simple and durable drawer and latch mechanism that can be easily operated by a single gloved hand.